Lonely Shadow
by Naruto20Akemi20
Summary: Bella and Rosalie knew each other while they lived, they hated each other then, but what will happen when they meet again 70 years later and Bella is a part of the Volturi? what about her grandniece Isabella Marie Swan Junior? how does she fit into this mess? Set during New moon. RxB, Izzy(bella jr)x Jacob
1. Chapter 1: How it began

An: BEFORE we start, then I would like to make a few things clear. There will be two Isabella Marie Swans in this story. One is a vampire, the other is involved with a vampire. I will signal them as **Isabella Senior** and **Isabella Junior** in povs. When talking about them though I might make Isabella Senior Bella and Junior Izzy.

I decided to start on this one instead of the other one since I have some trouble with it. Sorry if the two Isabella thing will be confusing.

* * *

Chapter 1: How it began

Rosalie Hale and Isabella Marie Swan were mortal enemies in the small town of Rochester. One was the daughter of a rich banker, the other the daughter of a man that owned hundreds of car factories all over the states. He was going badly in the depression but was still safe himself. Charlie Swan was a kind hearted man and did not like the thought of thousands of people losing their job so he was struggling to keep his workers as long as he could.

Bella and Rosalie had been pushed together ever since the two families had met when they were 10 years old. They hated each other. Rosalie because Bella refused to bow down to her every whim like others. Bella because she hated it when people wanted everyone to follow their way without question. She did however remember when they had been friends, it was before Rosalie became as beautiful as she was, and before she became shallow and vain. She had given Rosalie a locket that matched her own, if they were placed together they formed a heart. Inside the locket there was a picture of them holding each other and inscription on the inside read 'friends for eternity'.

Bella thought she had been foolish nowadays, Rosalie was out of her league when it came to looks and popularity and quickly replaced her.

Bella had worked in her fathers factories before and was popular among the workers because she didn't mind being dirty like them and didn't put herself above them like most rich people. She also tried to help them by buying blankets and food for the poor that had lost their homes and jobs. Her frame was muscular but feminine at the same time. She looked like an athlete and loved it.

She was beautiful, not overly so but was what some would call an eye candy, she had tan exotic looking skin and that along with her athletic look gave her this adventurous look that some men adored. Her hair was brown like her fathers and brothers while her mothers hair was reddish brown. Her eyes were probably her most noticeable feature though, they were this reddish brown that almost bordered on crimson. Many people thought it was weird but didn't insult her about it. It helped that her brothers were overprotective. One was Geoffrey Swan born in 1920 while the other was Marcus Swan born 1910. Bella herself was born in 1915.

Her mother fussed over her and tried to make her more womanly but she followed her fathers ways instead. Her two brothers didn't mind and her father thought that it wasn't bad since he liked how she took control of her life. He wasn't as old fashioned as others that had money, he believed that people weren't bound to one thing. He knew that when it was required of her Bella would dress up and dance with possible suitors for her. She knew how to be a proper housewife and that was enough for him.

Everyone knew the moment that Rosalie Hale got engaged to Royce King the second. And everyone knew the moment she vanished without a trace a week before her wedding. Soon after Royce king the second and a few of his friends were found dead. They had been crushed alive it seemed. Everyone in town that were any worth mourned over the king and hale wedding that would never happen but Bella knew that it was probably Rosalie that killed Royce after he did something to make her vanish. Surprisingly and his family had moved away soon after making some hold up the theory that they had done something to Rosalie.

-Bella pov-

Bella sighed as she parted with the group of workers that she had been working late with. It had been a year since Rosalie vanished and the Hales had to some extent vanished off her radar. The car factory business had started to become bigger once more due to more families being able to shake the great depression off and her father was once more opening up as many of the closed factories as he could and hiring people who needed money desperately.

She continued walking home and cursed that she lived so far from the factory that she worked in the most. It was a pain to walk home this late and probably dangerous despite how strong she was. She had a gun that her father had given to her and some training in how to use it. She was the only woman in town that had been taught how to use weapons. She knew how to wield different types of swords and guns and it scared away some suitors.

Bella suddenly noticed that she was not alone anymore. She saw a man standing by a building up ahead. She felt wary of him despite him looking like he was just hanging around doing nothing. She just tried to walk past him but felt him grab her arm and drag her into the dark alley that he stood next to. His grip was ice cold and his eyes were black as night. He chuckled when she tried to break free. He ripped her clothes off before pressing her up against the wall face first harshly, knocking the wind out of her and dazing her.

She heard him unzip his pants and pull them down before pressing his rock hard erection to her pussy making Bella freeze before struggling even more, no way in hell was she going to allow this fucker to rape her. He just ignored her struggles like they were nothing and thrust inside of her in one painful thrust. Bella screamed out in pain but he just kept on going. She could feel him nip at her neck with fangs and knew that no way in hell was he human.

"What the hell are you?"

"I, my dear am a vampire. And you will be one too. When you awake. But for good remember the name James."

Soon he was finished with her and at the moment of his climax he bit her neck and she could feel him draining her blood, making her slowly lose her conscious, the next thing she knows is that she feels this searing hot pain running through her.

-Three days later-

Bella awoke in darkness. She could not move, she was stuck in cement it seemed. The thirst was uncomfortable.

-time jump-

She tried to break free. But it was seemingly impossible.

-time jump-

The thirst continued to get worse as she restlessly continued to struggle free. All there was, was pure insanity.

-Time jump-

Eventually the cement started to crack and break under her struggling. She continued to kick and punch as much as she could until she was finally free. She dug herself out of her grave and started hunting. She noticed that she was not in Rochester anymore but in a different town. She had been buried in a forest and she ventured into a campsite where she drained every single person in their sleep since it was night. When she looked at the date and saw that it had been a year since she had last seen society.

She knew her family would think that she was dead by now so there was little use in going back there but she decided to do so anyway. Her father would understand. He had raised her and her brothers believing in the supernatural. Their family had connections with a large group of supernaturals in Volterra and if anything then she could go there.

She ran in the direction of Rochester and swore to get revenge on the man that had harmed her one day.

-12 hours later, Swan mansion Rochester-

Bella jumped up to her fathers balcony which led to his study before knocking softly on the balcony door. She saw him inside and come to the window. When he saw her he opened the doors immediately before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Isabella! Where have you been?!"

"Father. It is a long story and not pleasant. I must speak with you inside. It is connected partly with our family friends in Volterra."

"Alright." Charlie said and they walked into his office. Bella took her usual seat across from her father.

"I was on the way from work that night, I parted with the rest of the workers and walked towards home when I notice this guy hanging around by an alley. I felt suspicious but attempted to walk past him, he grabbed me before pulling me into the alley. He then proceeded to rape me and when I asked him what he was he said that he was a vampire. And that I would be one too when I awoke again. He said his name was James also. When I awoke I was in a coffin and it was full of cement so I could not get free easily. It took me a year father. I went insane in that grave of mine, and when I awoke I killed dozens of people.. something I regret but I didn't get out of the frenzy until I was done. I decided to come here and see you since I need help to get to volterra. They know what to do." Bella explained and watched the mix of emotions on her fathers face. He looked angry at what had happened to her but also sad.

His family was one of the humans the vampires in Volterra contacted to make sure their kind would remain hidden if they had to make any buying or selling in the human world. Charlies father had been the contact before him, and his fathers father. He knew Aro Volturi would probably help his daughter if only to keep their kind hidden.

"I will contact them. See what they say. I will also arrange for you to be on an ship a week from now if they don't react badly. Now you should head in to your room, it is still like you left it since your mother has not been allowing anyone in there." Charlie said and Bella nodded before standing up and walking into her room.

Things would be interesting from now on.

-time skip 29 years-

Bella had been with the volturi for 29 years. Aro had found out she was deeply gifted when she arrived in Volterra. She had exceptional control of her thirst due to her keeping herself calm at all times, and she was a shield along with having super strength. She was currently going back to the states to be there for her fathers death. Her brothers and her were set to take over the company while she did so over distance. Taking care of expanding their business into Europe. Their mother had died a few years prior. She and Bella had kept in touch and she had been there for her death.

Everyone knew that Bella was alive, but she kept to the shadows after an gruesome attack on her. That was the public story for her. And once she was supposed to be dead she would vanish but keep in touch with her family since they were human contacts. Her brothers were already married and had heirs on the way.

Geoffrey was planning on moving to a small town in Washington to run his part of the company from there while raising the kids with his wife Helen. He also claimed the name Charlie for his kid who was an unexpected but wanted surprise, Eric had a son named Marcus with his wife and was already grooming him to take over the company after his day. Bella was happy for both of them, especially Geoffrey who she had always been closer too.

Both her brothers were growing older with each day so Bella had kept in contact with her nephew and would also keep in contact with her unborn one. She was busy with the volturi sure, after all the vampire wars weren't that far behind them but she would never allow things to grow cold between her family and her. She arrived in Rochester and walked into the house. Time to say goodbye to one relative.

-1987, Forks, Washington-

Bella stood with her nephew Charlie beside her looking at his new born daughter. It had been decided that she would carry her name, and be named Isabella Marie Swan. Charlies wife, Renée knew nothing of the supernatural world. He, on the other hand had learned everything from his father. He knew that his aunt would never harm anyone in their family and had protected them all from harm. His cousin was now mostly in control of the Swan car factory empire but his aunt watched over it making sure it was all right. And that there was always an heir to take over. As long as she was around, the swan line would never end.

His cousin had a family, three kids with a wife. He hadn't met them often due to distance but knew that his aunt kept in touch with them. He could see the strain of his aunts long life on her. She had already lost everyone she knew as a human to old age. It was obvious with how cold she was slowly growing. She was still with the volturi but had her freedom with traveling the world. He noticed her taking something out of her pocket and handing it to him. It was a locket.

"Give that to her one day when you explain vampires to her. I will be watching her from afar, I have a feeling she will do something to startle the vampire world. And when she does, I will protect her." Bella said and Charlie nodded before opening the locket. It held a picture of Isabella senior and a blond woman, they were young and careless to look at in the picture, he wondered who she was but shook it off. He looked up and noticed his aunt had left already.

Things were bound to be interesting.

**-Twilight New moon timeline, Isabella Marie Senior-**

Bella watched her namesake beg Aro to show her vampire boyfriend mercy. They were of the Cullen clan, her lips drew back into a sneer. She didn't like Edward Cullen much, he was an arrogant controlling prick and seemed to be spinning his web around her relative.

"It would seem that you are a shield. You block my ability along with everyone else in here. Now what to do with you?" Aro spoke up and Bella perked up, the leader seemed to have forgotten who the swan family were.

"You already know what you are going to do, she knows too much. The cullens broke the law by bringing her into our world." Caius sneered and Bella decided it was time to step in. she noticed the little cullen, was going to step in before noticing her move.

"It would seem you have forgotten the deal you three made over a century ago Aro." Bella said shocking the three leaders, she never interfered.

"Why do you say so, my dear shadow?"

"For Isabella Marie Swan Junior knew about vampires before The Cullen clan came into her life. I made sure of that."

"You mean to tell me she is your kin?" Aro asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, She is my nephews daughter. You remember my brother Geoffrey? He had a son named Charlie, he named his daughter after me and she is standing here." Bella said as she threw down her hood making everyone gasp.

"I see. Well it seems that you are protected by our own laws my dear Bella jr. You should thank your long lost relative here for that." Aro said and Bella jr nodded before smiling at her grandaunt and running to hug her despite her boyfriends protests.

"Hey old woman, long time no see. Where you been hidin?" Bella junior said jokingly and Bella senior just chuckled. She had never gotten Bella to stop calling her that when she visited.

"Well. You know, here. I haven't been much for travel lately. It grows tiring for this old sack of bones." Bella said and hugged the other girl.

"Get away from my Bella monster!" Edward cullen hissed out as he pushed them apart making Bella senior grab his arm and tearing it off in one pull. He cried out in pain but Bella jr just watched with confusion on her face.

"Edward, Isabella would never hurt me. She has been watching over me ever since I was born, and my father and his father before that. She has done less to me than you, and she has never endangered me like you have. When you left you left me vulnerable to Victoria's attacks. She is the one I contacted to have her taken out. The only reason I came to volterra to save you is because I didn't want you to kill yourself thinking it was for me, I'm not your mate or yours for that matter, I see that now. I should be with Jacob. He has never forbidden me from doing anything I want to do ever. So stay, the hell away from me. You can come back to forks if you wish. But we are over." Bella junior said making Isabella smile at her courage.

She gave the Cullen his arm back before taking her grandniece to her room so they could speak privately. She heard Aro telling the Cullens to leave in peace and they did. She knew that Edward would come to forks, if only to try and get Bella junior back. So she planned her own trip to Forks. It would be interesting.

-1 month later, forks washington-

Bella parked in front of the mansion she had bought with some of the money she had gathered up throughout the last 70 years. Charlie and Bella jr had already moved in. She got out of her black Ferrari 458 spider, her family owned 40% of the Ferrari business and she got the car the day she struck the deal which had been earlier that month. She had also gotten cars for her grandniece and nephew which were waiting inside the garage, she was going to force Bella junior to give up her monstrosity of a vehicle that was parked beside her own car.

The swan empire was one of the biggest out there by now and everyone knew that due to how they had survived throughout the years that they were a smart choice, one of her grandnephews on her brother Erics side was the head of the company nowadays and was making money in billions. A lot of the money went to charity since they had too much money to be able to spend already.

She walked into the mansion and was greeted by a large living room with a 58'' inch flat screen with all possible gaming consoles and games imaginable. She had bought this all during this month. She walked upstairs to her master bedroom. Her room was red and black in color themes. A large king sized bed was in the middle of the room even though she barely ever used them and there was another large flat screen in there just a little smaller. One wall was covered in thousands of DvD's and she had complete surround system in her room. All of the rooms in the house did so when they were taking a shower or something they could listen to music all day long. Her closet was large and filled with all the clothes and accessories she could ever want or need including shoes and purses.

She heard a knock on her door and Charlie peeking his head in along with Bella jr, they were both studying her room despite it not being too different from their own.

"Uhm. Jacob Black and Sam Uley are downstairs, we told them that you were coming to protect Izzy from Edward at school and they like you for that but would like to discuss your...diet." Charlie said awkwardly and Bella nodded in agreement before following them downstairs, she could smell the disgusting smell of shape shifters the moment she stepped out of her room.

She walked into the kitchen and saw two overly muscular dudes that were shirtless and only wearing jean shorts. If she had to guess, she would say they were raging gay. They had a tribal tattoo on their right shoulder and it was obvious they were of Native American descent. One of them was glaring at her while the other looked unsure.

"I am told that you two wish to speak with me?" Bella said raising her eyebrow at them.

"You feed on humans leech, that needs to change if you wish to stay here." The one who glared at her growled out.

"I haven't killed a human for 18 years. Or ever since Isabella junior was born, because I knew that I would have to mingle with society someday. I feed on blood packs that I get from a blood bank that is run by our family. I have a steady flow of them so there is no way I can run out and if I feed once a day there wont ever be a problem for me to be around a humans even if they bleed." Bella said and the glaring guy growled. Knowing he had nothing on her.

"I have to say that there is nothing wrong with that, and we cannot protect Izzy at school so this is a win win here Sam. Isabella Senior has protected this family for generations ever since she was turned in 1934 and has never once killed a human anywhere near any of them or hurt anyone of them. She wont start now. I think we should trust her, and if she snaps then we will just deal with it like we always do." the one Bella guessed was Jacob Black said and Bella figured she might as well add her two cents in.

"How about this, If I snap, which I doubt, then I will allow you and the pack to kill me. I will have failed in my oath to protect the swan line anyway."

"Alright. But the treaty with the Cullen stands. I will not allow any of them on our land and this leech will be allowed but there will always be 2 of the pack around when she is there with Izzy. Deal?" Sam uley said and Bella nodded.

"Deal."

Bella then turned around and walked into the living room and heard Sam and Jacob leaving before turning on the flatscreen. There was a security system put up around their property that would alert them to any supernaturals around their house and also humans. The only place it wasn't was near the front door which was locked with a electric lock that required their fingerprint to unlock. The door was reinforced with titanium steel so it was rather hard, almost impossible to break it down and had security cameras on every single angle. The whole house did, some visible, others not. She noticed Edward Cullen standing on the outskirts of the property looking up at Izzys window and the moment he stepped further to see if he could jump through it the alarm sounded.

He looked so startled that Bella laughed and Charlie along with Izzy came into the living room and saw what the hell the noise was. When Eddy boy left Bella turned the alarm off so they once more were in silence. He would think twice now.

"Was that the supernatural alarm?" Charlie asked looking at his aunt.

"Yes. It seems to work splendidly, Eddy boy didn't know what was going on. But knows now that he cannot approach the house without invitation. Which I doubt anyone in here is willing to give him unless my dearest grandniece has any input?" Bella said looking at Izzy.

"No. With Jacob it is easy as breathing, with Edward there was always a threat of him snapping because he does not like something. I do not want him back, he left me for dead and then selfishly tried to kill himself instead of coming here and seeing if I was really dead. He was just trying to use me as an excuse and endangered me in the process because I was stupid enough to go there and stop him. If you had not been there I might have died." Izzy explained and Bella nodded slowly.

"True. But its getting late, you two should head to bed. Don't worry I don't need sleep so I can watch over everything."

Charlie left after mumbling a soft goodnight and something about bossy aunts going to be the death of him. Izzy stayed behind and took the locket she had made Charlie give her from around her neck before handing it to Bella.

"You should have this back. It belongs to you and something tells me you will need it soon." Izzy explained before kissing her cheek with a soft goodnight whispered and heading up into her room.

Bella sat on the couch and stared at the locket. She hadn't worn it for over 70 years or ever since she and Rosalie stopped being friends. With a sigh she put the locket on, no use being bitter over something that happened so many years ago. She watched the screens calmly for any signs of a threat. This was going to be a long night.

-x-x-x-

An: so. How do you like?


	2. Chapter 2: You again?

An: 27 followers in about 24 hours? Not bad, not bad at all. It means a lot that this story is getting equal quick love as Renegad. Hope you continue to like. :)

-x-x-x-

Chapter 2: You again?

-Rosalie pov, Cullen household the night Edward and Alice return from Volterra-

Rosalie sighed as Edward started yet another rant about this shadow person that was a vampire and apparently related to his Bella and how the stupid mutts from the reservation had turned her against him while they were gone.

It was he that had wanted to leave in the first place. Rosalie and Emmett had wished to stay until Victoria was taken care of but since Edward claimed Bella was his mate he ruled and they were to follow or break the family. Alice and Jasper had been miserable, Rosalie didn't care much though she did care that Bella was a descendant of her only real friends brother, a friend she threw away for nothing.

She regretted what she had done when she was a human, she had heard about how Isabella senior vanished into thin air for a year after a gruesome attack on her. She had never been seen after that directly, people knew she was there but never saw her face. She died in 1987 from what she heard, she had reached age 72 but hadn't had any kids which confused Rosalie since Bella had adored kids like her and had suitors despite her some not womanly ways.

She could only guess that the attack left Bella so scarred and injured that she did not wish anything more than death which came slowly. Both her brothers died before her leaving her and her nieces and nephews in control of the Swan business Empire. They weren't only in cars today, they also ran the cheapest hospitals, including the one in Forks, Washington, blood banks, owned a small percentage in a couple of banks and other businesses. They ran an Italian restaurant line that they called Il mio angelo Isabella, translated to my angel Isabella and all of the restaurants honored Isabella Marie Swan senior like she was a godsend.

Rosalie released another sigh, she had known that the volturi must have had someone related to the Swan family in their ranks due to how long the family had been protected despite knowing about vampires. Most contacts only lasted until they were no longer required, and the family had many times gotten to that point but was always kept alive. So she did not really care that Shadow had torn Edwards arm off. He had no right to behave like an ass towards someone who protected him and his ex girlfriend from the Volturis anger.

She was still reeling over how Bella jr had a locket with a picture of Bella senior and herself when they were young. She had found out about it after James attacked the girl and had warmed up to her since then but still kept some coolness to her. She didn't understand why the girl would throw everything away for Edward. He wasn't the only guy out there. And wasn't even nice to her most of the time and controlled her.

They were planning on moving back to Forks so Edward could get 'his' Bella back. Carlisle and Esme had slowly realized that Eddy wasn't a golden boy but wished to reach out to the girl they came to call their own. Whether Edward would get her back or no was between Bella and him.

-1 month later-

They were back in forks and heard about the Swan's moving to a new house, or rather a mansion. It was a little out of the town but not overly so and according to some it was the most gorgeous house that was in town. It was also heavily defended with some high technology security that showed that the swans were finally reaching for their heritage instead of living like middle class or lower.

Charlie Swan kept on working as the Town sheriff and there were rumors of a cousin of Bellas having come down from Los angeles to spend her senior year of high school in Forks since Bella wished for company to keep Edward away.

According to Edward they had not gotten any close look at Shadow since she always turned her back to them. So they doubted it was her, she was also a favorite of Aro's from what Edward said so he would not allow her to go easily.

School was starting tomorrow and Rosalie could feel some building unease and excitement in her gut. She and Emmett had decided to split since guys were going to bother her either way, they had never been mates. Just got together out of necessity. And since Emmett had met his mate while they were gone it was only fair that she back away. Helen was the newest member of their coven, she had been feeding on humans before joining them so she would not be going to school with them instead she would be staying home helping Esme with her work as an interior designer.

She just hoped that this feeling in her gut had nothing to do with anything bad.

-Bella pov, morning of first day of school-

Izzy and Charlie were already downstairs and eating when Bella got out of the shower and tied her hair up into a ponytail. She got dressed into black cowboy jeans with a belt that had the Swan family logo for a buckle. She pulled on a black sports bra and then a black leather jacket and some black biker boots that had two buckles kris-crossing them. The locket hung around her neck completely visible under her unzipped leather jacket. She then walked downstairs with her motorcycle helmet since she was planning on riding her blue kawasaki ninja to school. She loved showing off her money. She looked hot, hotter than she had when she was a human. Her skin was pale like a vampires but she had somehow managed to keep some of her olive skin tone so she didn't look like a corpse.

There were many scars on her skin. Some were bite-marks like an animal had attacked her but there were also other scars that had been made by swords or claws covered in venom. That was the only thing that could permanently scar a vampire, venom. She had been put in charge of training new additions when she was with the volturi due to her own calm behavior.

When she walked into the kitchen her two relatives were gaping at how she was dressed. Charlie looked like he wanted to object but knew she was much older despite just looking 18. He also knew that he had no authority over her so he ignored it. She had her book bag with her and looked like a normal teenager. She had blue special eye-contacts that hid her ruby eyes from view and wasn't burned up by the venom.

She grabbed four blood bags out of a special freezer that was hidden from anyone's view except those who knew about it and poured two into a sports flask that would keep it fresh until lunch and drained two to keep her sated until then. She knew it would be hard to keep Eddy away if she went hungry. She put the sports flask into her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Charlie went first since he had to be early at the station but Izzy and Bella soon followed suit. Bella had destroyed her grandnieces truck in the night so it would not be fixed. Izzy glared at her but caught the keys to Bella's Ferrari when she tossed them. Bella herself pulled the rain cover off her bike before straddling it and putting her helmet on and zipping up the leather jacket. She then made it roar to life before speeding off towards school with Izzy hot on her heels. They would definitely be the center of attention.

When they pulled up into the parking lot she noticed everyone gaping at them. Especially her, she noticed the cullens on the other side of the parking lot from where she and Izzy parked side by side. She got off the bike and smiled to Izzy who was grinning at her from her side of the car. She could hear the whispers already, people were wondering where Izzy got such a good car and who the hell the new girl was.

She pulled her helmet off and could hear a lone gasp coming from the cullens. She pretended to not notice it and just walked into the main office with Izzy. She got her schedule and compared it with Izzys. They had all classes together like she had wished for. They headed to first period english. Bella was dreading this though, she had never been much for school. She preferred work over books and stuff like that.

But she knew it was necessary for her to be at school otherwise Eddy would be able to ambush Izzy with some bull about loving her. They took a seat side by side since the seat was still free due to Edwards departure earlier that year. They noticed said bed- head and a blond dude walk into the room. Bed-head walked up to their seat with arrogance while the blond haired dude just sat in the empty seat on Bella's left. There was an empty seat beside her that Bella expected bed-head to claim but when he stopped in front of her she looked up.

"Excuse me, but you are in my seat." Edward said politely and Bella raised her eyebrow.

"My cousin here said it was free since her asshole ex-boyfriend left. So I don't see how it can be yours."

"I'm back now so move."

"No. I came before you did. So just go and sit beside the blond dude you walked in with. This is my seat from now on. You don't own anything near Izzy anymore." Bella said making Edward sneer at her. They had a silent stare down until the teacher barked at him to go take a seat before he got detention. She could feel him glaring at her throughout the whole class and feel him trying to get past her shield with his mind reading ability. In order to annoy him she expanded her shield over everyone in the class and snickered silently to herself when he looked around like a lost puppy.

Bella and Izzy shared every single class with Edward. She kept up her antics, she and Bella sat together and if he was in the room before them, then Izzy explained it to the teacher that Bella wasn't comfortable with sitting next to a complete stranger due to an attack she suffered from and the teacher made him move.

It was amusing to see how Edward got more pissed every time she foiled his plans. He was not used to it, that was obvious from how his stare got more hateful with each passing second. He was probably hoping that she would burst into flame if he glared hard enough.

When she passed by his table on her way to lunch with Izzy then she said vampire speed that if he kept glaring so hard his face would get stuck looking constipated. His look of surprise told her that he had not figured out she was a vampire already despite her not hiding it at all. She heard him draw a deep breath probably testing her scent and heard the low growl that he released when he identified it as a vampires. She and Izzy walked into the lunch room and Bella followed Izzy around like a puppy, looking lost and innocent. Izzy then led her to a table with a couple of humans sitting at it.

"Hey, can me and my cousin join you guys?" Izzy asked making the small group look up at them.

"I don't see why not." a girl with glasses and black hair said quietly when no one answered. The boys were busy staring at Bella with their mouths open in shock and the other two girls sitting at the table were looking at her in jealousy. She could basically smell two of the boy's arousal while one seemed to only be surprised that they were related.

"Thank you. Anyway introductions, Bella, this is Mike, Tyler, Ben, Jessica, Lauren and Angela. Everyone, This is Isabella Marie Swan. We were both named after our grandaunt who had no kids of her own but treated our fathers like her own. She likes to be called Bella." Izzy said and gestured at everyone while saying their name, before gesturing for Bella to sit down beside Angela while she herself sat down on her right.

"So Bella, where are you from?" Mike asked after a moments silence.

"Los angeles, Cali." Bella said as she grabbed her sports flask with her ''lunch''.

"What is it with you Swans and moving down from sunny perfect places to dreary little forks?" Jessica asked making Bella chuckle.

"Why, the lovely weather of course." Bella said sarcastically and everyone at the table laughed lightly at this.

They fell into a comfortable conversation after that. Bella didn't notice the rest of the cullens until she bent down to put her sports flask back in her book bag and hear Jessica whisper about the cullens being headed their way.

She looked up and what she saw made her eyes widen. In front of her, looking fresh for a woman that was supposed to be 90 years old, stood Rosalie Lillian Hale. She saw her looking at her looking just as surprised as her.

The only thing she could gasp out in this moment was a real smart: "You again?"

Everyone was staring at them in shock, including Izzy. Edward looked surprised at whatever Rosalie was thinking. He had probably intended on demanding that Izzy speak with him in private before this happened.

"I think we need to speak... In private." Alice cullen suggested and Bella nodded slowly still in shock.

"Aye. I'm afraid so. Angela, take care of Izzy while I'm gone will you. I will be back before the next class. And don't let Eddy boy take her anywhere if he comes back before I do, or any of the Cullens for that matter. I'm under no nonsense orders from Charlie about that one." Bella said before walking outside with the cullens. They went into the forest surrounding the school and only then did Rosalie spin around ready to ask something but Edward beat her to it.

"You have some real fucking guts showing up here and acting high and mighty with us when you are probably thinking of draining my poor Bella and her father the first chance you get!" Edward roared making Bella get angry.

"Don't you fucking DARE accuse me of planning on attacking my own blood! I have been protecting Isabella junior since the day she was fucking born! The same with her father! I have watched over my family ever since your kind attacked me! Thats more than you can fucking say Cullen, you abandoned her while she was still in danger." Bella snarled back and Edward flinched.

"What the fuck do you mean she was still in danger? We left to make sure she was safe."

"Mate for a mate. Sound familiar? You killed Victoria's mate, who Bella has not given me the name of yet. And in return Victoria was going to kill Bella because you claimed in front of everyone that she was your mate when she is only your goddamn singer. I had to travel here from volterra to clean up your goddamned mess. I killed two vampires, one who was freaking close to killing Bella and the other who continued to try getting past the shape-shifters on the reservation. Jacob is good for her, he imprinted on her and will protect her no matter what unlike you. She can have a normal life instead of one filled with the threat of being changed by one of you. I never desired this life, nor do I desire it for any of my kin. If you dare keep trying to get her back I will end you." Bella hissed and Edward looked like someone killed his puppy.

"So you are Shadow? The one that stopped the volturi from killing Izzy and us?" Alice asked Bella since it was obvious that Edward wasn't going to say anything more.

"Yes. Though shadow is only my work name. Isabella Marie Swan the first, at your service." Bella said after calming down.

"The last I saw you then you were a human... what happened to you?" Rosalie asked but before Bella could answer the bell for class rang.

"You should come to our house tonight, You know how the vampire world works, you have to tell vampires living near you if you intend on staying in their territory." Jasper said as they walked towards the school and Bella nodded silently. She saw Izzy waiting with a worried frown on her face by their next class and hurried to her. She saw Rosalie following her into the classroom and since Bella was going to be sitting with Angela this period she occupied the seat beside the blond woman.

"I do think its obvious what happened to me. I was bitten, and three days later my heart stopped beating." Bella said vampire speed when she noticed Rosalie about to ask the same thing she had earlier.

"Yes. But I mean who, and why?"

"Perhaps when I trust you, I will tell my story. Until then nada. I could ask you the same thing but I know that it must have something to do with Royce so I don't ask." Bella said and Rosalie nodded slowly. The rest of the class and school day was uneventful after that. When Bella and Izzy walked out into the parking lot she saw Rosalie waiting by her motorcycle, they joined her and Bella quickly explained to Izzy that she had to go talk with Carlisle about staying in forks. It was one of the things vampires were supposed to do when going into someone else's territory and staying there.

Izzy just nodded before pausing. "Can I borrow the car to Jacobs house?"

"No. That would put the mutts stench in my car and I prefer to not have to breathe it in every time I use my baby. There is a present waiting you at home in the garage since I murdered the monster last night. Which I by the way still don't regret." Bella said and Izzy rolled her eyes at her.

"I don't like presents and you know it."

"Yes. But this isn't really a present. I got it when I signed another contract with the owners of the Camaro car factories and bought 40% in their business. I don't use the camaro anymore so it's yours. Our family is rich, junior. It's time that you and your dad get used to it. Geoffrey should never have allowed his son to live like a middle class or lower with the mountain of money he has. You and your dad still own 20% in the biggest car factory empire in the world. I own 40% and Eric junior owns 40% after his father passed away. You can not work a day in your life and still live like a queen."

"I don't like others having worked for the money I use. I want to make it for myself."

"I know, that's why your my favorite. My father was a millionaire despite the depression when I was young and I refused to use any of the money unless I got to work in one of the factories when I had free time. Now go use my old car. And stop complaining. Its a hand me down." Bella said making Izzy huff but get into the ferrari and drive away. She then turned to Rosalie who looked amused.

"I'll be hitching a ride with you if you don't mind?" Rosalie said after a moments silence.

"Sure." Bella said giving Rosalie her helmet before pulling the rain cover off the bike and straddling it. Rosalie got on behind her with the helmet on her head and Bella smirked.

"Hold on tight, don't want you loosing limbs on the way."

Rosalie just nodded before wrapping her arms around Bella's waist tightly, pressing her chest into Bella's back. Bella cursed silently in her mind about teasing women before starting the bike and driving out of the parking lot. All of the students that had been there were gaping at Rosalie Hale having gotten on a motorcycle with the new girl.

Bella parked in front of the Cullen mansion and sighed silently. She was about to be surrounded by 8 vampires that could easily tear her into pieces despite her strength. She knew that the one called Emmett Cullen had enhanced vampire strength as a gift too.

She walked up the stairs and saw 7 vampires waiting in the living room. One thing was clear, Forks was not about to be boring.

-x-x-x-

An: And cut! I decided to end this chappy here. For reasons. Well because I don't want all chapters to be super long.


	3. Not really a chappy

An: sooo

Don't murder me. But i have given up mostly on this story and so i have started on another one ._. that has been swimming around for years in my head. It involves gender bending. I would like to hear peoples opinion on that and the story idea in general.

The rough summary is Blade Nathaniel swan is the chosen one. Reborn as the greatest warrior in ancient history and is the first one ever to be cursed as a shifter, after the land he has two sons with his wife he leaves and is never seen again. The land sinks into the sea and descendants of the great warrior merge with the quiletue clan and their sons create the spirit warriors due to the curse in their blood. The cursed blood allows Taha aki, the last of the spirit warriors to merge his soul with a wolf and became the second shifter and ever since then the quiletue clan held the ability to shift when vampires came near. Blade grows up strong unknowing his fate has already been decided and remains unknowing of his magical blood until he shifts for the first time when the cullens move into town. That was when he fell in love with one of them.

Blade is male Bella yes. And do tell me if you like. Please.


End file.
